A Night in Gob's Saloon
by FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: What happens when are vault dweller and her companion, Charon, enjoy a night of poker and drinks with Gob and Nova in their saloon. M for sex, swearing, and alcohol. F/F/M/M, F/F, and F/M. For Pattyn.


This fanfic is dedicated to Pattyn, the plot and some of the dialogue was all her idea. She's always got something great to say about my stories. So this is my thank you to her. Hope you like this one Pattyn, as well as the rest of you!

Also, note that this is definitely not for kids...or the easily squeamish. Contains a foursome, oral, girl on girl, alcohol and ghoul lovin'.

Don't own Fallout, or any of the character's. It goes with out saying really...

* * *

The girl was giving her the evil eye, across the sticky table and through those muddy brown eyes. Nova stared down at the cards in her hand, pretending to ignore the vault girl's gaze. I mean really? Her? Beating the great poker faced Nova at cards? Please…

Charon and Gob both sat at the table as well, milking half full cups of booze. In a clockwise motion it was Gob, the vault girl, Charon and Nova. They were all playing a friendly game of cards…at least that's what they appeared to be doing on the outside. Truth was the looser had to mop the bar. The vaultie and her lap dog Charon had arrived earlier that evening, near broke. Between the two of them it looked like they had about thirteen caps. So, in light of what the vaultie did for Nova and Gob ( killing Moriarty), they both decided to take them in for the night….but not for free. The price was a game of cards.

It was a friendly joke. They both hoped one of the two wasteland-dirtied friends would lose and end up cleaning up their dirty work. Besides, a lot of customers had been in the bar all day, and it was quite gross.

Despite her exceptional poker face Nova was beginning to sweat. The vaultie wasn't so fresh faced and innocent anymore, and if she had guess right then this Charon guy had already broken her in, maybe in more ways than one. She inwardly laughed, imagining the young ex-vault dweller on her knees getting hounded to death by the large ghoul beside her. The image almost made her moan, something about that idea was too hot, maybe because ever since Gob she'd found herself with a ghoul fetish. There were just some things other men couldn't do that ghouls were masters at...or maybe that was just Gob.

"So…putting all casualness aside, what's up with the both of you?", Nova couldn't keep her curiosity hidden any longer, plus it was probably written all over her face the more she kept looking back at the hulking ghoul and the vaultie.

If she didn't know any better she would have said a small blush came over the girl's face. How cute.

"Well, Gob probably remembers that bar down in Underworld; the Ninth Circle?", Gob nodded, finally looking up from his cards to stare at Charon. "Ahzrukhal sold me his contract…after a little persuading." She almost sounded ashamed.

"Oh yeah?", Nova perked up and goaded the girl, "What kind of persuasion are we talking about..?"

Gob grunted at that and stacked his cards face down on the table, looking over at the vault girl. "You finally getting into the slave business are you?" His tone wasn't condescending, in fact it was a little light hearted, but Nova saw that the girl didn't take it that way.

"No! no..I just...couldn't get around very well without his help, he a great bodyguard.", she made a distraught little laugh, "..not as good of a shot as I thought I was I guess."

"Your not as bad as you think.", it was the first time Nova and Gob had heard Charon speak since he'd walked in behind the vault girl. His voice was thick and almost sounded as if he once had a New Jersey accent. Novas knees shook at the sound, and by the looks of it, so did the vault girl's. He wore a little smirk…one that looked rare as he tossed a cherry bomb in the center of the table. The pot had a few caps, some old wrinkled bills and some cherry bombs; something they apparently had quite a few of.

Gob narrowed his murky eyes at Charon, after seeing the chuffed look on the vaultie's face after receiving such a compliment from the giant. Gob hadn't mentioned that he'd already met Charon. Not on the best terms either, if he remembered correctly. It had been quite awhile but compared to ghouls, fifteen years was a walk in the park...well maybe that was a bad way to put it. Charon eyed him a moment before looking back down at his cards again. They were playing poker...well, wasteland poker. Gob had an old book on poker rules but a lot of the pages were torn up or missing; so he did his best.

Nova smirked seductively at the vaultie when she looked over in her direction, " I don't remember you being a terrible shot when you ventilated Moriarty's head...in fact, I remember it being a damn fucking good.", the ex-prostitutes voice got deep and throaty. She watched the girl's lips thin and a little smirk of her own form. Nova had never told Gob about the one night she spent with the ex-vault dweller...and she figured the girl hadn't told anyone either. It was like a little secret between the two of them. Out of the corner of Nova's eye she could tell that the little sexual exchange hadn't gone unnoticed by the tall ghoul. He was a perceptive creature, she'd give him that. His eyes didn't wavered but she figured she knew what was going on in his mind. It wasn't hard to see his protectiveness over her. Especially considering how he overshadowed Jericho when the ex-raider came up to acknowledge the vaultie earlier that evening.

The vault girl cleared the phlegm out of her throat and tapped her cards on the table. " So, how have things been around here?", she craned her neck to look around the place, "..seems like you had a busy night, even before we strolled in." There were cigarette butts mashed into the floor, puddles of beer and booze, broken glass and water leaking out of the toilet in the far corner past the bar. The place looked trashed and the vaultie guessed something big happened in Megaton while she was gone.

"Oh yeah, ha! Nova can tell you all about it...", Gob drawled out sarcastically as he set his three-of-a-kind hand on the table.

Nova tossed her cards on the table, indicating she had a worthless hand compared to 'Gobbie's'. She playfully knocked her foot against his shin and gave him a long smirk. "Yeah...", she cooed now turning from her ghoul to their guests. "...we had a group of ghouls and ex-slaves come in this afternoon, carrying a ton of caps. They decided to buy everyone drinks...", she shrugged her shoulders and finished off Gobs cup of alcohol before standing up, scooting the chair along the metal floor. "...didn't say where they got all the mulla though..." She left the table to go get Gob another drink.

The vaultie placed her cards on the table, but lost the round when Charon flipped his cards down in an arrogant manner. He had a full house...lucky prick. The vaultie grumbled into her bottle of warm beer as she witnessed her bodyguard scoop up the pot with one mountainous hand. Her eyes lowered as she watched him stack the ten caps beside him and stuff the cherry bombs back into his pocket; the bills he handed over to her, all folded neatly. She nodded to him and stuffed the bills down the front of her shirt for safe keeping. It was a habit of hers...besides, if anyone decided to pick pocket her between her tits she'd definitely know about it. She felt Charon's eyes on her chest and acted as if she didn't notice; that didn't stop her from arching against the chair and putting them out on display a little bit more though.

For the past few weeks she'd felt as though a tension was building between them. It was the looks across the fire at night and the feeling she got against her back when she went to sleep during his watch. For the last couple of days she'd almost hoped to wake up with his ripping her pants off and stuffing himself between her legs. Just the recollection of those nights alone on her blanket in the wasteland made her tingle.

Nova came back, slamming a bottle of whiskey on the table. A trade-mark grin on her face.

"Charon...you want some more?", she always had that haughty tone to her voice, but this time it doubled. The vaultie narrowed her eyes at her as she leaned over the table to fill his cup; which she knew wasn't necessary. The cleavage on Nova's chest popped as she topped of the red-hued ghoul's drink. He nodded at her and immediately swigged down it's contents. Charon felt the liquid burn his throat, the sensation made him bare his teeth in the pleasure of it all. His head was only starting to swim and he was hoping his employer would let him let loose, besides, for all he knew it could be his last night to get drunk. He swiveled his cup over to Nova again, staring at the way she served him his alcohol. No wonder the place was packed all the time, especially if the woman always made a habit of showing off each time she filled a drink. Quickly he wrenched his eyes away from her freckled cleavage and drank half his drink, leaving the rest for the next hand of cards.

Charon slid his eyes over to the vaultie. Where as Nova knew just what to do to make a man squirm, his employer was about as innocent as a gun-toting waste bitch could be. For all he knew she'd never had sex. All the times a man had ever offered his 'services' during their journey, she never once seemed at all interested. Even though she talked all the time, never once had he heard her speak about fucking or anything even remotely close to the subject. It was weird, Charon remembered his last female employer fucking everything that moved...except him of course...besides she was a fucking bigot that deserved what happened to her.

Still, Charon ran his milky eyes over her, she was a nice piece of ass. Pretty face and barely any sun damage...well...not as much as the other women in the wastes. Not only was she nice to look at in between killing molerats and bloatflies, but he was genuinely starting to enjoy being under contract with her. Never had an employer given him such respect and admiration, plus if given the chance he'd jump her bones like the sun was never gonna rise again.

The large hulking ghoul felt a card hit his arm. Gob was dealing out a fresh hand of cards with an odd look on is face; not happy, that was for sure. He smirked, thinking the saloon owner may have been a bit perturbed over the looks he was giving the vaultie. Maybe Gob was worrying over what Charon had done to the little vault girl, all alone in the wasteland.

Charon, Nova and Gob picked up their cards, shuffling them around in a pleasing manner when the vault girl piped in.

"I think I'll sit this one out you guys...only got a few bills...", she patted her chest softly, indicating to the few bills she had left (not enough for a good fair round) the girl finished off her warm beer and relaxed into her chair with a sigh.

"That's okay baby, you can just play with your clothes if the going gets tough." Nova sung the words practically and pushed the girl's cards closer to her from across the table. "Were all friends here anyways...right?" She looked to the two ghouls with a sly smile. They both gave their own version of a nod and Charon even made a wheezing chuckle in his throat.

The vault girl looked like a trapped bird. Why? Nova had no idea...she had nothing to be ashamed of; not with that ass anyways...

Gob felt his heart rate increase... he really liked Nova, but the vault girl was truly the first smoothskin who wasn't rude to him, who treated him like a genuine human being. The thought of seeing her naked as the day she was born was making him palpitate. Sure, she was a bit taken-aback and scared when she'd first laid eyes on him, but he understood that. He couldn't get mad at her for that...

"Well..I-", the vaultie tried to protest but Nova butted in, "Nonsense! Pick up those cards and lets play a couple more rounds."

And they did.

Within the end of the current round the vaulties wasteland jacket was on the back of her chair. Nothing special Charon figured...he'd seen her in less. Gob on the other hand was staring at her bare arms intently. The shirt underneath had a tear near her stomach that Gob could see her belly button through. He knew he was staring...but he knew Nova wouldn't mind. In fact...Gob had the slightest inclination that Nova was doing this to toy with him; get him all riled up so she could verbally tease him while she relaxed him in the early hours of the morning. Even before the two 'guests' showed up she'd been dropping hints that she was gonna work him over when everything settled down.

Surprisingly the vaultie won the second round.

"Oh ha! Look at that, my luck is climbing a few points it seems." She giddily scooped her loot with both hands, it wasn't a big pile but it would keep her clothes on for at least another loss. Nova scoffed taking her turn to dish out the cards. She'd been dealing cards to players for the past six months and knew how to lower the odds, and she was gonna cheat the little vaultie outta those clothes...

In the next hour they were on their fifth round and third bottle of whiskey. Poor Gob was having trouble keeping his cards from everyones eyes, no doubt he was swimming. Nova still could handle her booze quite well and found that so could the vaultie, to her surprise. She wasn't however surprised that Charon was still looking quite sober and capable of building up everyone's valuables in a pile by his forearm. It was a little annoying, but Nova looked over at the girl with a little smirk. She was in her skivvies. Those little shorts she remembered her wearing had apparently been replaced with white underwear...yet she still had that flimsy tank top covering her chest.

"Were did your luck go girly?", Nova was biting her with words, and could tell by the vault girl's waver that she was loosing her cool.

"Why don't I just agree to clean the floors already..before I loose any more of my dignity?", the girls words were slow. She was drunk...just not piss drunk. Charon had his chin on his knuckles, his eyes turned to the near half naked vaultie. Sure he'd caught her in this state of dress a few times, but the way her thighs squeezed together and the white material of her panties draped over the junction between them was definitely eye catching. She was young and all that walking around in the wastes had done her fucking good. He guessed Nova wasn't as toned as his employer...but she definitely had a bigger set on her chest...or was that the bra she wore? Charon finished off his drink and looked over at Gob, who was staring at the girl, if not more vulgarly then he was. Nova on the other hand looked quite pleased with herself. He had to hand it to the whore...ex-whore (he remembered the vaultie reminding him) she sure could hold her booze, or maybe she just functioned better with it.

Gob slurred as he set his cards down, " Don' make her strip..f..for you Novah...leht rr mop." The drunk ghoul was already standing, knocking the table as he trudged up the stairs. For a moment Nova was a bit worried she'd tempted him to much...or let him drink to much, either way she felt a little guilty..

"Well, I think you know where the mop is baby-cakes, same place you shot you-know-who." She smiled at the girl, who looked quite relieved, then smirked at Charon who returned it oddly enough. She wondered if she'd get him in the next room later...maybe.

Charon watched the ex-whore leave after her ghoul-lover. Once she was out of sight and out of mind he turned his gaze over to the vaultie, surprisingly he found his employer staring straight back at him. He was waiting for her to get up, for her to give him a better view of those legs, but she just sat there, like she was waiting for him to move first so she could carefully dress. Hell no...well unless she ordered him too.

"Would you go get the mop for me Charon...closets behind the bar on the right...", she started clearing her area of the table of cards and cigarette butts, avoiding his intimidating gaze.

He stood abruptly and stomped off, his heavy steps vibrating the legs of her chair and in conjunction her ass. She paled, suddenly feel the wetness build between her legs and slick onto the chair below her.

"..fuck...", she cursed under her breathe swearing to god she heard moaning in her mind.

When her bodyguard disappeared around the corner she stood quickly and hiked her pants up and over her hips, wiggling into them and clasping her buttons and belt just as Charon was returning with the mop in one hand and the bucket in the other. Shit, that was close...her mouth felt dry now. Before he reached her she took a swig of Nova's leftover beer and exhaled.

"You know...I've been thinking, what if I burned you con-", she stopped when a muffled moan echoed down the stairs. She paused for a moment, straining to hear the noise again. She turned to Charon who was eyeing the stair case as well, then the ceiling, when a small bang rung in the bar, followed by a female giggle. Her eyes went wide, knowing exactly what was happening...They were fucking...or they were doing something as pleasurable.

She put a hand over her mouth as the sound of Charon's vibrating laugh filled her ears. "What were you saying about the contract?"

He watched her, unmoving for a moment before she put her hand at the hem of her pants. "I..uh...what?", she turned to him again, when another soft shriek bounced off the walls. "...what was I saying again?"

" About the contract? Burning it? If I heard you right." He dropped the bucket on the floor, making her jump. The water sloshed on the floor and he plopped the mop over the spilled water, starting to clear the grime off the floor.

Another string of moans tickled her ears as the heat encased her body dangerously. The mop looked so small in Charon's hands as he cleaned the floor, seeming to not care that she was talking about burning his contract and setting him free. "Wouldn't you like-", another moan made her gulp, "...like that?" She lost her focus on him and again stared intently at the stairs.

Charon saw her cheeks slowly taint with red, perhaps this was his chance...he paused in his mopping, leaning on the mop as he watched her watch the stairs. "I would like to go see what's causing all the commotion...", he smirked cockily when she swiveled her gaze to him, "...don't you?"

She had to admit...it would be a good opportunity to see what a ghoul really looked like, under the clothes...and she couldn't deny that it would help if she knew a bit more about their anatomy if she was every going to think about acting on her impulses towards Charon. Even though her face screamed 'no' she nodded to him. His smirk turned into a toothy grin as he let the mop clatter to the wet floor.

She jumped at the noise and followed him slowly as he made his way to the stair case.

His leather clad form lead the way up the stairs. They had both gotten quite good at sneaking, especially since most of the time they pick-pocketed to get around. Each step creaked as little as humanly possible, and the sounds they had heard before were getting louder...in fact she knew exactly which room they were coming from; the same one she'd spend the night in with Nova almost a year ago. Her cheeks were throbbing with heat just as her lower body was doing. At the top stair Charon stopped, and she nudged into him accidently, grabbing at his leather clad back to keep from toppling down the stairs.

"..sorry..", she whispered into his back, obliviously to the hard-on she'd just given the ghoul. He groaned into his throat as the tightness of his pants. It felt hotter up here then it did down in the bar, and smelt musky. He saw the room the two lovers were in, the door was cracked but he could only see the shifting of light. He heard muffled speech and another series of groan...groans that were obviously coming from Gob.

He craned his neck back to the vaultie, nodding his head up to the door to indicate where he was headed. The grip she had on his back loosened as she followed him step for step off the stairs and across the hallway. They crouched outside the door, by the wall. Charon peeked his eyes around and into the room. What he saw was honestly...quite shocking. The ex-whore was on her knees, in front of Gob, whose hands were perched behind him on a dresser. Nova was thrusting her mouth over Gob's lap, tilting her head to one side as she ran her hands up his thin tattered shirt. The lucky bastard was arched back, head drooping and eyes shut while his woman sucking him off. Something about the act was freakish. Sure...he figured he'd have a chance at boning his employer but for some reason he never thought of getting her little lips around his shaft before, it was just something he never thought was possible. Until now.

"What's happening?", Charon felt her tug at his covered arm, jerking him out of his daze. He ripped his eyes from the scene and pushed his back against the wall outside the door, he couldn't bring himself to look at his employer at the moment. His heart was pounding and so was his cock, currently trapped in his pants, like a caged animal.

"Charon...tell me.", it was an order, and his throat rumbled and out his mouth popped the truth. "She's blowing him."

He didn't have to look at her to tell her eyes were wide.

She, without a second thought of what she was doing or what the consequences were, leaned over Charon's crouched lap, pushing her chest into his stomach as she gazed through the crack in the door. She gasped loudly, unable to hold it in at the sight of Gob petting the red hair on Novas head as she pulled painful groans and moans out of him. The ex-whore's hands were groping at Gob's ass and hips lewdly while making wet suckling noises. Everything about it was sickly arousing. Lost in the sight of it all she barely felt the large hands of Charon on her upper body.

Before she could scream she was on the floor, under her ghoulish bodyguard. His hot breath wafted over her face as he hovered over her. She shook as he started lowering himself onto her, making a bee-line for her face until a scary sound caused them to freeze.

The door screeched behind them, opening, and light flooded the hall way, a sure sign that they were caught, not to mention the shadow of a figure in the doorway.

Both the vault girl and Charon craned their necks to the open door way to find a grinning Nova with her hand on the door knob and the other on the door frame. "Well look at what we have here...", she gave them both that smile of hers and lowered her eyes, leaning against the door frame. "You like the little peep-show?...wanna come in and watch?"

Both the vault girl and Charon were practically dragged into the dimly lit room, a single lamp illuminated some of the room leaving the majority of it in shadow. Gob was still perched against the dresser with the lamp on it. He looked ragged and his pants were zipped but unbuttoned; the bulge evident.

"Come on sweetie, it'll be just like last time." Nova purred and started rubbing the vaultie's bare arms, pressing herself slowly against the front of her. Both ghouls got confused looks on their face. Charon stepped to the side, closer to Gob as Nova started to scoot the vaultie towards the large double bed. Gob was the first to say what the two of them were both thinking, "..last time? What are you talking about?"

Nova pushed the girl right against the bed, where the backs of her knees touched the edge. The ex-whore began tracing the pretty vaultie's face with the back of her hand. "...should we tell them sweetie?", she leaned her mouth to the vault girl's ear, feeling her shiver, "...or keep it our little secret?"

Charon watched with a twitch in his pants as the two women had an obviously intimate moment, that included a moan from his employer that made him smirk. Had he died and gone to paradise? If so he wasn't gonna question when or how. He peeked over at Gob who was transfixed by the sight. Gob's woman was currently groping at the swell of the girl's breast, making her nipple stiffen and poke out against the material of her shirt. Gob watched the vaultie's eyes darken with lust as Nova started kissing her neck softly. Women and their tenderness...Gob reached down and placed his hand over his raging stiffness. He had been so close to coming when Nova left him high and dry. He was almost worried he'd come right in his pants at the sight that was taking place before him.

"Mnn...has my little baby-doll had anyone else besides me this whole time?", Nova cooed against her neck, tilting the girl's head back as she kissed up the front of her throat. "..has she fucked her ghoul friend...? Hmm...no?"

The vaultie's body couldn't help but melt into the more experienced woman's touches, and the fact that both of her only friends were watching the whole thing was making her wet. Who knew she would have been into such a kink? She let Nova lower her down onto the bed, laying her flat on the bed against the soft red sheets. It was just like that first time. The only time...in fact, that time she'd been convinced she only liked girls. In the vault no one had made her feel quite like Nova had, not even Butch...and damn did that guy try. Until she met Charon she was pretty convinced she wasn't attracted to men.

The damp air hit her chest as Nova exposed her bare breasts to all four of them. She heard someone groan, whether it was Charon or Gob she couldn't tell.

"Nova...", Gob said her name in a tone that dripped with desire, he couldn't believed she'd been with the vaultie...let alone being with her now. Gob heard Charon groan again, he looked down at the impressive erection stuffed in the bodyguards pants. It was almost scary...but it would make sense given how tall and broad the guy was. Charon wasn't taking his eyes off the two girls for anything...nothing could tear his eyes from the heaving naked chest of his employer. He'd though about what they would look like and he couldn't have been more happy with their appearance. They weren't large but they were round and full and topped with stiff tan nipples.

It was the alcohol the vault girl told herself. She wouldn't be doing this...especially with an audience if she hadn't been drunk. She hissed when Nova's mouth latched onto one of her nipples, spiking a root of pleasure through her. It felt like she was spinning when she closed her eyes, so she opted to keep them open. Eventually the girl's gaze fell to the side with a turn of her head. Charon's pants were halfway open. She wanted to be shocked...but she was just excited as she watched him pull his zipper down, releasing his erection.

When her and Charon had been peeping she didn't get a good look at Gobs cock, so she had no idea what to expect. When her eyes landed on it she didn't have time to register the sight of him before Nova bit her breast, making her gasp and shut her eyes.

Both Gob and Nova looked over at Charon, who had his dick in his fist, not in the least bit ashamed as he stroke it to the sight of the two girls. It was long and thick, just like the rest of him. In fact, Nova would have given him a clap of her hands if she wasn't already busy with them. With a smirk she climbed on top of the vaultie, straddled her waist as she unbuttoned her blue jacket, stripping her upper body clean. Once naked from the waist up, just like her little captive she molded her body against the girl and proceeded to attack her mouth ravenously.

This time Gob was the one to moan, with one more look at the self-pleasing Charon he unzipped his own pants. Gob tightened his grip on the dresser as he squeezed his own cock and gave himself a few good long strokes. He may have not been as long as Charon but he was just as thick...something he was quit proud of, given that he was a full foot shorter than him.

All the while the two ghouls worked themselves over, the two girls were filling the room with wet sloppy noises and moans. Never had Gob seen two women lock lips like that, and he guessed neither had Charon. Fuck, this wasn't even something you could really see before the war. Gob grunted, shaking the dresser as he hunched over, feeling his orgasm coming already.

The shorter ghoul shut his eyes tightly, groaning loudly, almost letting himself go before the words Charon spoke made him stop dead.

"Gob...if you come now..", Charon's chest rumbled as he watched his employer reach behind Nova, pushing her hands up her skirt to grab at her ass, "...I'll fuck you."

Gob felt himself go ridged at the threat, his orgasm slowly receded as his hand paused over the throbbing girth. He breathed in deeply, trying to control the strong urge to cum in his hand. It didn't help that his lover was currently destroying his crush's lips with her own. Even without the help of his hand he felt he may explode soon.

Nova stuck her tongue in the vaultie's mouth, exploring the hot caverns while out the corner of her eyes she watched the two ghoul's stroke themselves to the sight. She loved being watched, this wasn't something she had expected to happen, but she was certainly enjoying it. She hadn't been with a woman in awhile and never one as toned and receptive as the vault girl. At the mere thought of tasting her again she ripped her mouth away from the girl's. Nova grinned with a shiny wet mouth and quickly undid the belt and zipper to the vault girls pants.

The vaultie moaned and arched her butt off the bed as Nova pulled her pants and undies down with one smooth move. She collapsed into the bed, her hands by her shoulders as Nova removed her boots and sockets just as easily as she did her other clothes. The vaultie couldn't help but gaze over at the ghouls, how they stared at her and gaped at her like they were starved, it all felt so good. She hoped it was the booze still that made her so unabashed. Charon's eyes were droopy and she finally found the time to stare at his slick erection. The tip was wet with his pre-cum and the whole thing was massive. In truth Charon's cock was just as mangled as the rest of his body but it never took away from her desire for him. She never wanted a man as much as she did now, and Nova could see that in her eyes.

"Let's break you in sugah'...hmm?" Nova breathed hotly in her ear and felt the girl's body shiver under her, she rubbed her breasts against hers and moaned seductively.

Nova stood up from the girl and got to the floor where she kicked her boots off along the floor. She loosened her belt and shimmied out of her skirt, leaving herself in her garter belt and stockings. She had said 'fuck' to undergarments a long time ago.

Without looking back from the naked vault girl she spoke to the ghouls behind her, "Gob...Charon...maybe you boys outtah' take those shirts off?", she pounced back on her naked girl and proceeded to back her up into the center of the bed.

Quickly, before Nova even stopped her sentence Charon was throwing his metal shoulder braces off, letting them clash to the floor. Gob wasn't far behind, he removed his tattered white shirt over his head and tossed it on the dresser besides him. Charon felt rushed, he couldn't get his jacket chest straps off quick enough. He kept looking up to see Gob inching closer to the two wrestling woman. Finally he threw his jacket to the floor and stalked to the bed while removing his undershirt. The floor was starting to house an array of clothes and boots.

Charon repeated Nova's actions, kicking his boots off under the bed as he placed one knee on the mattress. Gob was sitting on the bed removing his own boots as quickly as ghoulishly possible. Gob didn't want to be the last to get his hands on the two girls. The last thing he wanted was seconds.

"Come on you two...we have a hungry girl here needing some sustenance...", Nova spoke against the vaultie's stomach, before dipping her tongue down between her legs to twirl it around that little bud she remember getting a few screams out of her with, and that little fact hadn't changed. She ignored the depression of the bed around her, knowing that the ghouls were finally getting on with the show.

Nova smirked against the wet flesh of the vaulties sex as she saw out of her peripherals, Charon darting down on the vaultie, but she didn't see Gob. She sucked on the girls slit roughly, figuring her ghoul was still taking off his shoes when suddenly she felt a probing against her own sex. She slipped her tongue from its current activity to see Gob behind her, grabbing her ass as he teased the tip of himself against her opening. So that was how he wanted to play it?

"Come on Gobbie...give me all you got.", she pushed her ass back against him, letting the tip of him press into her teasingly.

Nova's tongue returned to the bundle of nerves between the girls folds, while the vaultie also enjoyed her bodyguard taking action. Charon took a few moments to stare down at her, run his still partially gloved hand over her breasts and down her stomach. He watched Nova's tongue swirl and flick between his employer's legs agilely. God was it a fucking sight to behold. Charon also couldn't help but watch as Gob bit his lower lip, easing himself into Nova from behind. It looked like it felt real good. Charon was ripped away from the sight when two hands grasped at his neck, bringing him down to his employer's lips. At first the act shocked him but he managed to hide it when he ravaged her mouth with his within miliseconds. She tasted like two types of flavors. He figured she still had the lingering taste of Nova on her, which he definitely wasn't going to complain about. She bit his lip. Hard. The act sent a bolt of pleasure through him, the pain was what made it so arousing. Who would have thought she'd be just as aggressive in bed as she was on the battlefield.

"Oh yeah...", Gob moaned as he groped Nova's ass while pumping into her, slowly at first, but now gaining speed. The motion was moving Nova back and forth, making her unable to eat the vaultie out as good as she was. She sufficed to just lean on one arm and finger the girl with her free hand, something that the girl seemed to enjoy just as much. From this angle Nova could see the hulking ghoul roughly claim her mouth as if she had the last bit of water in a drought filled world. It was hot as hell.

Nova thrust back against Gob, making the ghoul moan loudly and reach under her to stroke her nub with his rough fingers. He knew she loved it when he did that.

For a while Nova had been quite impressed with herself for holding back her own climax, until she saw the vaultie push Charon into a very obvious position. The girl smiled coyly as she looked up at Charon parted mouth, her hands were at his hips as she pushed him to his knees. She scooting down into Nova's hand, giving the ex-whore a good reach to suck at her breasts while the girl stared right at her bodyguard stiff length.

Charon groaned, knowing just what she was doing. He looked over at Gob for a brief moment, seeing a knowing smirk on the other ghoul's face, as if he was excited for him. Looking down at his employer, he saw her gaze up at him, those big brown eyes pretending to be as innocent as they were an hour ago. He then felt her tongue on his tip, her hand around his base as she enveloped the head of him in her hot mouth.

"Fuck!", Charon said it loudly, but he didn't care. He had a smoothskin...no, not a just a smoothskin but his smoothskin sucking on his cock. His ruined and ragged cock. It may have been impressive in size, but he'd figured he'd never get head again. It was achingly good. He grasped at the wavy brown hair at the back of her head and pushed half of his cock in her mouth, feeling the tip touch the back of her throat. She gagged a bit but grabbed at his hips firmly. It was almost like the vaultie was trying to imitate what she'd seen earlier with Nova. The girl turn her head to the side, angling him in her mouth deeply, sucking and licking at the tough flesh. Charon couldn't help but lean over and grunt his appreciation.

Nova moaned as a sharp jolt festered in her belly, she sucked and swirled her tongue over the girl's nipples, switching to the other when they were red and swollen. Now she had two fingers currently inside the ex-vault dweller, pumping them in and out of her, trying to match her pace with the pace that the vaultie was using to suck Charon off.

The next few bucks Gob gave her sent her over the edge, she pulled the girl's breast into her mouth, sucking roughly as she climaxed over her ghoul's girth. She quivered and choked out a few muffled moans as she desperately tried to keep an even pace in side the vaultie. Quickly Nova felt empty. Gob had pulled out of her holding his cock in his hand, panting. He was trying not to cum just yet. He still feared the threat Charon gave him...he knew the night wasn't over yet, not for any of them.

Gob was surprised when Nova turned around, leaving the vault girl bare and pushed him back on the bed. He bounced back, his still hard cock doing the same. He heard Charon groan as well as the vaultie at the stir of the bed, but Nova just started to crawl over him like an animal. Gob never got tired of that sight, he sighed when she started licking around the hole of his ear canal. He was closing his eyes until he heard a gargled groan. Gob looked over to see Charon spilling himself in the vault girl's mouth, her throat worked back and forth as she swallowed everything.

Gob gulped at the sight, Nova even switch to the other side of his face so she could watch the vaultie lick her ghoul clean. Charon's legs were shaking as he breathed deeply, untangling his fingers from her hair. Nova snickered against Gob's cheek as Charon stumbled back on his ass, bouncing the bed while the vaultie climbed up on his lap.

"Mnn...", Nova licked at Gobs cheek, mesmerized at the hard-on Charon still had. He was like a robot. In fact, she was almost a little envious of the vaultie for having such a relentless man after her.

Charon grit his teeth when her slick inner thigh brushed against him, even though he'd just spent himself he felt his length jerk at the thought of her sinking down on him. His employer looked a little frazzled though, he was about to speak until he saw Nova's naked form creep up behind his vaultie. The girl took in a sharp breath when Nova's hand came around to tease her breasts in front of Charon's face. One of the ex-whores hands dipped down between her legs and spread her open for Charon to see. He growled, looking down at the pink flesh that he wanted all around him.

"If you go slow you'll feel nothing but pleasure, I promise...", she nipped at the girl's shoulder and swiped a finger of her clit, making her groan, "...isn't that right Gob?"

Gob, watched the sexual display, knowing that the vault girl would be fine with Nova helping her.

"If anyone's going to help you fit on that thing..", Gob saw Charon grin proudly, "...then it's Nova."

"You ready sweetie?", Nova whispered in her ear and licked the lobe teasingly.

"Yess..I'm ready..", the vaultie placed her hands on Charon's muscle strung shoulders, getting a good grip, "...are you..Charon?"

"Are you ready?", she repeated and Charon smirked at her small nervous voice...he couldn't remember hearing such a little frail sound come out of her mouth before. He was right...she hadn't been with a man before. He had to count himself lucky...luckier than Gob. Charon looked over at the other ghoul who had his girth gripped in his own hand, enjoying the sight of his smoothskin teaching the girl how to fuck.

"If I had less self control...I would have done this awhile ago smoothskin.", Charon looked down into her eyes, watching her cheeks redden, "...and not so gently."

The vaultie seemed to smirk at that, one of her hands went up to rub at the dead skin of his neck, "Well...maybe I would have liked that too.." Charon's gut tightened at her husky words. He'd have to remember to find a empty trolly car and nail her viciously when they got back out in the wastes.

The bodyguard felt a wet hand on his cock, he looked down to find Nova rubbing him in his employer's arousal. She fingered and rubbed the vaultie and then stroked him with a well trained hand. He felt himself swell in her grasp. The ex-whore smirked at him over the girl's shoulder. If Charon didn't know any better he would have said she wanted him inside her too. Maybe he'd oblige her later, if his smoothskin didn't mind...Though the idea of Gob fucking wasn't a very positive image at the moment.

Nova's hand remained firmly secured to Charon cock. "Now.. go easy...lower yourself on him.", she whispered into the girl's ear, helping her sink down with a hand on her ribcage. "Do it in one fluid motion...it won't hurt so much.." Nova gave Gob a promising smile as she pushed the vault girl down on the giant ghoul.

Charon grit his teeth, feeling the tight heat slowly run down over the head of his cock, inch by inch, by inch. The vault girl's body felt like it was on fire. The pressure of being filled was overwhelming, and she'd be lying if she said it didn't hurt. It hurt bad, but by this point she was well accustomed to pain. She just kept her gaze on the look Charon was giving her, like she was giving him something he hadn't had before, and she liked that.

"Oohh...my...ah!", the girl froze a bit more than half way on Charon's length, she felt nearly stuffed to her limit, almost afraid of going down deeper. "You can do it baby-cakes..", Nova rubbed her breasts soothingly, kissing her neck and pushing her farther down with her own body against the girl's back. Before they both knew it she had almost all of Charon inside her. Only about an inch of him remained and Nova figured after the girl knew how good it felt she'd get filled up by the last inch for sure. Nova knew she would..

As soon as Nova pull herself from behind the vault girl Charon took matter into his own hands. Personally Nova thought he was a bit rough, but to hell with being careful. She fell back into Gob as she watched that thick cock of Charon's move out and back inside of the red flesh of the girl, soon she'd be screaming.

Gob knew what Nova was staring at, what she wanted. He was gonna show her why she'd given herself to him in the first place. Why she kept coming back for more and more once she had given him a chance. He scratched her back with his ragged chest as he tweaked her nipples into firm little buds. With a shift of his hips his own cock slipped between her legs, poking out against her slit. Gob thrust against her, letting her enjoy the feel of him and the sight of the two fucking wastelanders. Nova moaned her sultry little noises while she arched into Gob's touch. She had to admit, he sure did dedicate himself to learning just what she liked, which was something no one else had done for her...or cared to.

Nova purred as one of Gob's hands traveled down her belly, past her garter strap and between her folds to rub at her nub slowly. The two before her sent another kind of chill down her. The bed was starting to bounce and bob as Charon's thrusts were met with the vaulties own jabbs. They rocked back and forth into each other, making their own music.

The ex-whore had no idea what her ghoul was planning until he pulled back swiftly, pressing the tip of his cock between her butt cheeks. She gasped audibly, getting the attention of Charon and the vault girl even as they bucked against one another relentlessly.

Gob was pushing his jagged thickness straight into her ass. Nova couldn't keep her mouth shut, it stung but it also felt amazing. "Oh! Gob...Oh!", she clamored, finding herself grabbing onto his arms that held her. It burnt in the best way possible, and before she knew it, her ass met his hips. He was balls deep inside of her. Nova watched with hooded eyes as Charon leaned back on the bed, letting his employer ride him for all she was worth.

The vaultie managed to ignore the unfamiliar fullness Charon gave her and concentrate on how good it felt each time she fell back on him. With this position she found she could go all the way on him or half way, which every felt more comfortable. She knew if he had been on top of her she may have not been able to move in the morning...not that she could stay mad at him for that. The look of her ghoul's face was nearly pushing her over the edge. His teeth were barred and his eyes were narrowed...he looked like he was in pain, and she guessed that was a good sign.

Charon felt his body start to betray him, he was trying to hold back his own orgasm but everything about her was so small compared to him that he couldn't imagine going another minute. Plus the noises Gob was getting out of Nova started to mingle with the noises he was getting out of his employer. It was all joining to add to his crumbling control. He grabbed at the vault girl thighs, pulling her and pushing her as she gyrated on his lap. He growled, only thinking of one thing to help mend his situation.

"I'm gonna rip you apart smoothskin.", and he did. He tossed her over on her back, removing himself from her tightness and lifting one of her legs up against his shoulders. The angle wasn't great but she was flexible. He gave Nova a glance, he rolled closer towards her and Gob, giving them both a good view of the vaultie's tender flesh. With a cocky grin he shoved himself back inside her, getting a loose scream out of his employer.

Nova watched, feeling Gob add another finger inside her sex as he pumped inside of her ass over and over, keeping her balanced with a tight grip on her shoulder. Gob too was watching behind his own smoothskin, for a moment he pretended he was inside of the ex-vault dweller, going faster and deeper into Nova as he felt himself getting close to the edge.

Charon slammed into the vaultie, over and over again. Going as deep and as hard as he could. The vaultie fisted the red sheets below her, wrenching them and twisting them while shaking her head from side to side. Feeling her lower body explode in a wave like sensation. Pleasure flooded through her body and into the tips of her fingers and toes. " Thats it!", Charon growled as he felt her clenched around him, making his exert more strength to just pull out and push back in. She nearly stopped him dead in his tracks when her insides contracted all around him like she was trying to eat his flesh.

"Thats it!", he pushed his plam against the side of her head, running his other down her thigh to grasp her hip as he gave her a few more rough thrusts, finally allowing himself to come.

Gob growled, tugging against Nova's body as his orgasm ripped through him. Seeing the vaultie come had made him loose all control. He spilled himself just like Charon was into his smoothskin. As he filled Nova up with his hot load he felt her squeeze around his fingers, felt the moisture drip into his hand as she bark out a loud sound of euphoria. How they all managed to finish around the same couple of minutes Gob didn't know...but they all found themselves panting and catching their breath as if they'd just ran from a group of raiders...or fucked the shit out of each other, which they just did.

The room surly smelt of nothing but sex...and even to Nova the room was hot and damp. She felt her hair slicking to her face, and a trail of sweat fall down the side of her neck.

"God damn...that was fun.", Nova said casually, still out of breath and impaled on Gob's girth. She fell forward, almost over Charon and the vaultie. Nova playfully licked some salty sweat off the girls shoulder, getting a tired moan out of her.

"Heh.. should I have left the both of you outside to watch?", Nova sighed as she removed herself from Gob, falling down next to the vaultie, "...or was I actually a good girl to let you in on the fun?" The ex-whore laid a hand over the vaultie as Charon collapsed on the other side of the girl after removing himself from her slickness. Gob followed soon after, filling the side of Nova's body with heat and comfort.

"I'd say...I don't have enough caps to thank you.", both the girls giggled lazily and began to pet one another.

Charon leaned up on one arm, resting his head in his hand. Gob did the same, looking over the two smoothskin's as they casual touched one another's breasts and necks. Charon looked over at Gob, making eye contact with him. They both grinned, saying more with looks then they could with words. It had been one hell of a night...and something told them it wasn't over when the Nova began kissing and sucking on the vaultie's lips. The two women tangled each others legs up, melting the other one against them and caressing down their backs.

The two ghouls managed to get up off the bed without the girls breaking their lip-lock. They stood at the edge of the bed, both thinking about the same thing. Charon nodded over to Gob and Gob nodded over to Charon. Like a duo of sneaky scavenger they switched places without the knowledge of either woman and proceeded to start another round.

* * *

So, never did a foursome before. Did I pull it off?


End file.
